


Teen Wolf

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is a small town in a suburb area. As a transfer student, Kagami thinks it seems so peaceful and calm. But he's never been so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

People say when you’re dying, your life flashes over your eyes. Played out like a movie that seemingly had no beginning or end, but the only thing that Kagami Taiga saw right now was a dancing blur of dark blue and light blue. Kagami tried to focus his sight, but the pain was not helping him to concentrate at all. Death might be not bad, but the few seconds before death was no fun at all.

“Aomine-kun…,”

Kagami could hear a soft familiar voice. Kagami tried get a grasp about what was happening to him at the moment, but the pain also blocked him from thinking.

“This is the only way, Tetsu.”

Another voice. Deeper than the first one.

“But—“

“I won’t let him die, Tetsu.”

Kagami didn’t hear any replies from the soft voice. He already stopped concentrating. The pain already covered all over his body and he had decided to give up. Kagami almost closed his eyes shut when another pain stung his neck. A pain really hurt which make the pain before this seemed like nothing.

Maybe Kagami screamed. Or maybe he didn’t. The only thing he knew, the pain was getting stronger and stronger until finally the blur of dark blue and light blue in front of his eyes slowly disappeared. And everything turned dark.

* * *

 

_2 weeks ago._

Kagami was just being in his new school in Beacon Hills for two weeks, but he was already sitting in the principal office. Because he _initiated a fucking fight_.

Okay, Kagami admitted that it was true. It was he indeed who initiated the fight, he was the one who threw the first punch, but it was because a certain annoying blue-haired asshole pissed him off.

Well, actually Kagami didn’t even remember very well what that asshole said which made him punched him right in the face, but screw that. He was in trouble. If his father knew what he did…

Kagami gulped. He was going to beg the principal to not to tell his father about what happened.

“First timer, eh? Don’t be nervous. It will hurt less if you’re relax.”

A voice from his left side made Kagami turned his head so fast he might got a whiplash. “ _Shut the fuck up, Ahomine_.”

Yes, the one who pissed him off was no other than Aomine fucking Daiki. A gorgeous super sexy guy in his class. Wait, did he just say ‘gorgeous super sexy guy’ to describe Aomine?

Ugh. Whatever. He wouldn’t ever say it out loud though.

Kagami might have a little crush on the guy if Aomine wasn’t so busy being an asshole to him. He always found a way to get on his nerves, and that was why he punched Aomine in the first place. His knuckles still hurt from the impact with Aomine’s handsome face, but at least he could make him shut up for few minutes. And gladly, he punched Aomine in the mouth with his knuckles, instead of using his mouth.

Okay, okay, he really needed to control himself. Aomine made him thorn between wanted to fuck him or kill him and it frustrated Kagami more than anything. But right now, he needed to act good so the principal wouldn’t report him.

When the principal entered the room, Kagami tried his best to behave. The principal sat quietly in his chair and stared at Kagami and Aomine.

“I heard that it’s your first fight, Kagami-kun. I hope it won’t happen again,” he said.

Kagami nodded. “Yes, Sir. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Aomine snorted.

“Aomine-kun,” the principal scolded him with a stern voice. “I’m tired seeing you in here, always being the one who got hit. You should control your snarky remarks, or it will be the death of you someday.”

Kagami shivered when the principal mentioned the word ‘death’ casually to his student, and he stole a glance to Aomine. But the blue-haired guy just stayed still, staring back at the principal with no fear.

“Noted, Sir,” Aomine said in the end.

The principal sighed. “No serious injury so I’m going to let you two slid this time. I won’t call your parents, but if something like this happened again, I will need to take further action.”

  
“Thank you, Sir,” Kagami said, didn’t even bother to hide his relief.

“Now, dismissed.”

Kagami hurriedly got out from the principal office because he was almost late for the fifth period but Aomine’s voice hold him back.

“You should go to infirmary first, Bakagami. Your hand seem hurt like hell.”

Kagami turned around to face Aomine and glare at him. “I’ll be fine, Aho. Why don’t you just worry about your pretty face—“ but Kagami couldn’t finish his sentence. He blinked, twice, and looked at Aomine. He couldn’t hide his shock.

_Aomine’s face was just fine._ Without any bruises at all. Looked like Kagami never hit him. How was that even possible? While his knuckles bruised pretty bad?

Aomine smirked. “Thank you for the compliment, Kagami.” And with that, he left Kagami alone in the corridor, still wondering.

* * *

 

When Kagami got back from infirmary to his class, Aomine was nowhere to be seen. His seat stayed empty until the last period’s bell rang.

No, Kagami wasn’t worried. That asshole was also known because he skipped class too often. Maybe he was just sleeping in the rooftop, reading his gravures. Kagami couldn’t care less.

Kagami walked out of class with another blue-haired guy, Kuroko Tetsuya. His hair was also blue, but unlike Aomine’s dark blue color, Kuroko’s was light, just like his presence. Though, he was a small guy with big guts. Two days after Kagami knew Kuroko, he learned not to pissed that little guy off. He was so scary when he mad, but actually pretty chill. He was also in the basketball team like Kagami, which made them kind of best friend.

“Everything’s fine?” Kuroko asked. Kagami knew he referred to his situation with Aomine.

“Yeah,” Kagami answered. “I’m glad the principal won’t report me to my father. I’m happy I can finally gave Ahomine a lesson, but it’s not worth it if my father punished me too.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything. He was just slurping at his vanilla shake.

“By the way,” Kagami said again when he remembered that Kuroko already knew Aomine since seventh grade. Even Aomine called Kuroko by his first name. “You saw it when I punched him, right?”

Kuroko nodded.

“I’m sure I hit him hard but how can he got no bruise in his face while my hand hurt pretty bad? It makes me wonder. You’ve known him for a long time, does he have a fast healing or what?”

Kagami realized he was a little bit dense sometimes, but right now, he was really sure Kuroko froze for a moment before answering his question.

“You read too many comic books, Kagami-kun.”

“But—“

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko cut him while checking his wrist watch. “I have an appointment with Momoi-san and Kise-kun. See you tomorrow.”

That was the second time in a day Kagami left alone in the middle of corridor.

* * *

 

Another two weeks had passed. Kagami was still bickering a lot with Aomine, but he was quite proud of himself because he could hold back and didn’t lay another punch on Aomine’s face, or worse, lay a kiss.

Aida Riko, their basketball coach who also an eleventh grader, blew her whistle as a signed to end their practice and approached Momoi Satsuki, their manager, to talk about statistics.

Kagami was just about to strangle Aomine, who wasn’t even a member of basketball team but always there to pissed him off anyway. Aida’s whistle saved him from detention.

“Fuck off,” Kagami said, left Aomine to take a shower before the blue-haired could retort it with something inappropriate. “He doesn’t even in the team. Why is he around all the time?” Kagami mumbled to himself on his way to the shower room.

“Aomine-kun used to the member of the team.”

A voice made him nearly jumped to the roof. “Kuroko! Stop appearing so suddenly!”

Kuroko shrugged. “My presence might be weak, but you need to be more aware of your surrounding, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami hissed at the smaller boy, but then what Kuroko said clicked in his mind. “Wait, what? He used to be on the team? What happened?”

“Kagami-kun was still in overseas at that time, but our school had the strongest basketball team in whole country until two years ago,” Kuroko said. “Aomine-kun was our ace when he was in seventh grade. Along with Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun. I wasn’t a regular player that time.”

Kagami recognized all the name Kuroko mentioned. Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi. Hell, some of them even had same classes with Kagami. If they were still students here, why they quit?

“We better hurry, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, broke off Kagami’s thoughts. “Aida-san will close the gym soon. We wouldn’t want to make her angry.”

And with those words, Kagami hurriedly get into the shower. But the thoughts never really left him. So when he walked home with Kuroko and Aomine, he couldn’t help but said, “Aomine, let’s have a one on one.”

Exceed expectations, Aomine’s reaction was caught him in surprise. Instead off laughed at him with his prideful smirk, Aomine’s eyes widen and he glared at Kuroko like saying, “What the fuck have you told him?” without exchanging words.

Kuroko ignored Aomine, forced Aomine to faced Kagami. “Well, if that little shit told you the truth, you know that I don’t play anymore.”

“Why?” Kagami asked. “Are you injured?”

“Yeah,” Aomine answered. Too fast.

“Oh, really?” Kagami said again, didn’t even try to hide his sarcasm tone. “Because when I punched you the other day you didn’t even get any scratches. I wonder what kind of thing would injured you until you can’t play basketball anymore.”

Gotcha. From Aomine’s facial expression, Kagami knew that he hit the bullseye.

“It’s… it’s none of your business.”

“Come on, Aomine. One match won’t hurt! Just a one on one between you and me, and I’ll stop bugging you afterwards. Sounds like a deal right?”

“I can’t.”

Kagami lifted one of his splitted eyebrow. They have already stopped in a crossroad and now wait for the light for pedestrian to turn green. Even though there weren’t so many cars around since they were living in a countryside.

“Why?”

“I said I can’t.”

“But—“

“I can’t. Okay?!”

And without even waiting for Kagami’s answer, Aomine crossed the road, ignoring the fact that they were still not allowed to cross.

At that moment, Kagami didn’t know whether he should thank God that he had a good reflexes, or regret it. He ran towards Aomine and pushed him back to the sidewalk just in time when a car almost hit the blue haired guy.

Kagami could see Aomine’s eyes widen in horror when pain started to crawl from his right side. The next thing he saw, was the night sky. He could hear Kuroko’s voice shouting at Aomine.

“Don’t chase the car, Aomine-kun! Kagami-kun needs help!”

Shortly after that, he could see Kuroko’s and Aomine’s head on top of him.

“Shit. You shouldn’t do that, dumbass,” Aomine said. His voice thick with fear instead of the usual cockiness. “I would be just fine if I were the one who got hit. Goddammit.”

“He’s bleeding too much, Aomine-kun. We won’t have time to bring him to the hospital.”

“Fuck. What should I do, Tetsu?”

Kagami’s sight almost leaving him, but he still could see Aomine and Kuroko exchanging glances. Kagami didn’t even know what those glances mean. The pain numb him.

“Aomine-kun…,” he heard Kuroko’s voice. Lack with his usual stern tone.

“This is the only way, Tetsu,” Aomine insisted. But insisted on what?

 “But—“

“I won’t let him die, Tetsu.”

**-tbc-**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi for the characters. Jeff Davies for the universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami learns about the truth. But he supposed to expect that truth is not all beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Someday between 12 - 15 February is also my first year anniversary into AoKaga.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a pair of blue orbs. Like deep blue sea.  Made Kagami automatically lifted his hand to reach those blue orbs. He was so drawn to them. Those eyes made him feel really calm. As expected, death wasn’t so bad after all.

"Morning, sunshine," a suave voice caught his attention.

He stopped his movement. He recognized that voice. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? So why Aomine was with him? Aomine was dead too?

Kagami blinked, hopefully that action could help him regain his focus. After a few blinks, his sight was better and he could see where he was actually.

Apparently he wasn’t dead. Except if heaven was a small room with a lot of Horikita Mai gravure magazines scattered around everywhere. A basketball laid on the furthest corner of the room, with some NBA players posters on the wall above it.

This room just exactly looked like Kagami’s, only his room was less gravures and tidier.

He blinked once again and realized that Aomine was looming over him, sitting on the side of the bed. His facial expression was different than his usual smug-face. Now it was full of worry.

"Are you okay?" Aomine asked.

Kagami lifted his eyebrows. Now that Aomine asked, the memory of getting hit by a car came back. He tried to feel his body, but nothing hurt. He felt fine. Extremely fine even. His body felt really light and… whoa, was his heartbeat that loud before?

"I’m okay, I guess," Kagami answered, still felt weird about his body. He knew that it was his body, but at the same time, it also felt like it wasn’t. He was like too sensitive over everything.

But on top of that, how could he was still alive?

"You’ll get your explanation, but not now," Aomine said. Seemed like Kagami had thought out loud. The bluehead got up from the bed. "You better take a shower. Tetsu and I are in the living room when you’re done."

* * *

 

Kagami stripped in bathroom to do a further check on his condition post accident. He was shocked when he found no scratches in his body. Even his scars from childhood also disappeared. He frowned, but then let out a long sighed.

He knew he should protest or what. Actually, there was a lot of question in his head beside how could he was still alive. Like, why was he feeling extremely healthy right now? Without scratches even though he just survived a car accident just a night before? What did he see before he blacked out? He was pretty sure Aomine bit him— _damn_ , that sounded so kinky—but _why_?

However for now, Kagami complied. Aomine might be the biggest jerk in the world, but he wasn’t a liar. Kagami could see in Aomine’s eyes that the bluehead wouldn’t break the promise he made to explain about what happened. Beside, Aomine saved his life—no matter how hard Kagami tried to deny that fact—and even provided a place for him to stay the night until he felt better.

Kagami looked at his reflection in the mirror. _‘I better be quick and hear those explanations from Aomine and Kuroko.’_

When he got out from the shower and walked into the living room, Aomine and Kuroko were having a glaring contest. Aomine scowled at Kuroko and even Kuroko glared back at him. The smaller guy looked extremely furious and Kagami hoped he never do anything which deserved that kind of glare.

Kagami cleared his throat to catch their attention to him, and then sat next to Aomine because he didn’t want to be anywhere near mad-Kuroko.

“So,” Kagami broke the silence, “I got hit by a car last night.”

Kuroko nodded at that statement while Aomine massaged his temple in frustration.

“What happened afterwards?” asked Kagami again when he realized nobody was willing to say anything. “I checked and I have no scars from the accident. _Why I’m okay_?” Not that he wished to be _not_ okay.

Hearing his question, Kuroko was glaring at Aomine again, while the bluehead sighed.

“I know, I know, Tetsu. I will explain,” Aomine said in the end. He shifted in his seat so that he could face Kagami. _Damn those blue eyes_.

“Listen, Kagami,” Aomine spoke up, “There’s no easy way to explain this, and I know you’ll freak out or even think that Tetsu and I are crazy, but please,” Kagami could hear a very desperate pleading tone in Aomine’s voice that made his heart clenched, “please, listen to what I say till the end. You can ask questions, I will answer everything, but you have to listen to me, okay? Freak out after everything’s done.”

And suddenly, Kagami got a very bad feeling about what Aomine would explain to him. He gulped, but made up his mind to listen whatever it was Aomine would say. The sooner it started, the sooner it would end, right?

“Shoot,” Kagami said.

Aomine’s blue eyes bore into his. However, what made him froze was what he said next, “I turned you into a werewolf.”

* * *

 

That was a very bad joke. They weren’t even in a Halloween party! Kagami wished this was only Kuroko and Aomine’s way to prank him, but no. Deep down, he knew that Aomine was explaining the truth. He got into a car accident, and he was alive with no scratches. What else could explain that beside the werewolf superpower?

“I’m an alpha,” Aomine explained. “It means I can turn whoever I want to.”

Kagami could see clearly that Aomine’s teeth slowly turned into fangs, and when he lifted his hand, his nails also turned into claws. His ears suddenly got pointy tip and his blue eyes flared. At that point, he knew that it was real because Aomine could never afford special effects that good.

“Before you get mad at me,” Aomine continued, “I want you to know that turning you was the only option I had last night to keep you alive.”

Kagami could only stare at Aomine, made the alpha frowned while he changed back into his normal human form.

Aomine tore his gaze from Kagami and looked at Kuroko. “He doesn’t freak out but he doesn’t say anything either. What do I do now, Tetsu?”

“Kagami-kun, are you still with us?”

Kagami blinked. He stared at the other two alternately. “Can I ask questions?”

Aomine seemed so relief Kagami finally talked.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Is Kuroko also a werewolf?”

Aomine chuckled and Kuroko smiled softly. “No, Kagami-kun. I’m human. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“But you know all along that Aomine is a werewolf?”

Kuroko nodded. “Since eighth grade. That’s why he stopped playing basketball. Because after puberty hit him, his power was too strong compared to normal human.”

Kuroko’s words halted Kagami’s heartbeat. _So it also meant that he couldn’t play basketball anymore…?_

Seeing Kagami’s expression frozen, Kuroko and Aomine exchanged looks. They both know how much basketball meant to Kagami. However, there was something else going on inside Kagami’s mind: Aomine stopped playing basketball he loved just so he didn’t hurt anyone else with his power. That realization made Kagami gained some respect to Aomine. Even he knew that he wouldn’t stand to hurt others over his love to basketball. And suddenly, couldn’t play basketball didn’t sound so bad anymore.

Kagami turned his attention back to Aomine. “How many have you turned into your beta?”

Aomine scratched the back of his head, a little startled with Kagami’s question. Maybe he predicted that Kagami would have a mental breakdown after hearing that he couldn’t play anymore. Even so, now that they were in the same condition, he could finally get his one on one with Aomine, right?

“Well, actually you’re the first one.”

“What the fuck?” Now, Kagami was really surprised.

Aomine sighed. “I’m an alpha, indeed, but I don’t have any urge to make a pack. That’s too troublesome. I’m too lazy to take care of a pack, and I don’t need one. The only one who can beat me is me afterall.”

Kagami chose to ignore the last part. “How long have you been a werewolf? Who turned you?” His curiosity kicked in.

“I’ve been one since as long as I can remember. I’m a werewolf by blood. All of my bloodline is werewolves.”

Kagami was kind of impressed by that information, but it wasn’t the right time to admire it. “So I’m gonna… turn into a scary beast every full moon?”

Aomine snorted. “You can turn anytime you want. Will need practice though, but yeah, in full moon you’ll go berserk and maybe even kill some people without your alpha supervision.”

Kagami gasped. “Did you ever… kill…”

“Nope,” Aomine answered casually, “I’m trained.”

Kagami stopped talking, trying to process all information he just got. He was a monster now. No basketball with normal human. No turning back. Except…

“Can I be cured?” he asked, “I mean, I’m not a werewolf by blood. Do I still have a chance to be human again?” Yes, he didn’t really mind being a beast once a month. Aomine could hide it and survive junior high. He could do the same, but still.

Aomine exchanged looks with Kuroko. Kuroko seemed like he wanted to say something, but Aomine beat him by saying, “Yes, you can be human again.”

It piqued Kagami’ s interest successfully. “Great. How?"

“By killing the one who turned you.”

**-tbc-**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi for the characters. Jeff Davies for the universe.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.


End file.
